


The Shield

by mthrfkrgdhrwego (universalchampbalor)



Series: Character Prose Poetry [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Gen, I guess???, Poetry, Prose Poem, hi the shield break up still hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universalchampbalor/pseuds/mthrfkrgdhrwego
Summary: I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!





	The Shield

There were three of them.  
They were guardians,  
attack dogs,  
built of wrath  
and fury  
and every other deplorable thing.

The older was The Blessed One,  
quiet and stoic and _terrifying._  
He was a wall of muscle,   
spiraled in ink and scars and tears.  
He hid behind hair inked midnight black,  
waiting.

The middle one was unstable.  
Unhinged.  
He was a firecracker,  
rage wrapped in misery,  
draped in scar tissue  
that glints silver under too bright spotlights.  
He hid behind a razor-edged smile,  
waiting.

The youngest one was the wildcard.  
He was sarcasm dipped in charm,  
sharp teeth in a too wide grin.  
Self-doubt stained his thoughts,  
pricking at his scalp like needlepoints.  
He hid behind a scowl tinged with humor,  
waiting.

They were such a cohesive team.  
What happened?

The king,  
the puppet master,  
the man they had to listen to,  
decided he was bored  
of his perfect toy soldiers.  
So he broke them.

He targeted the youngest,  
feeding on his thoughts  
of self-doubt.  
He fed the words,  
_‘They’re not good enough._  
They don’t care.  
You’d be better off without them.”  
into the shape of his ear,  
eyes too sharp  
and breath too hot.

With the crack of   
a metal chair  
against the curve  
of an arrogant spine,  
the toy soldiers broke.  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm demonkingfinn on Tumblr! Come bug me!


End file.
